The Maid Outfit
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: Misaki got away from Akihiko before being forced into a maid outfit. If he get's caught what will happen? Will he get into the outfit? Will things get hot? Soft Lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1: The Maid Outfit

Chapter 1~The Maid Outfit

"Misaki, where did you go?" Akihiko called out standing in the middle of the living room in only his boxers with a rabbit pattern all over them. He was looking for his young lover who managed to slip away from him when he was not looking. "Damn it..." Akihiko turned slowly and started to head towards the stairs when he heard something fall in the kitchen that made a loud smash. It sounded like a pot fell off the counter hitting something hollow below. He listened closely and smiled at the mumbled owowowowowow sound that came from the kitchen. " Well now... I wounder what that was..." Grinning he turned and slowly made his way over to the Kitchen.

On the floor before Akihiko was Misaki holding onto his head swearing of the pain and froze at the sight of Akihiko. "Got you!" Akihiko walked over to poor Misaki who was in pain due to bumping into the counter while trying to get away from Akihiko and the maid outfit he was trying to put Misaki into. Without wasting a split second Misaki got up before Akihiko was within five feet of him and darted to the other side of the counter. "Baka! There is no way I am getting into that maid outfit! I'm a guy damn it! Not a girl!" Misaki yelled at Akihiko trying his best to keep the distance between them. Akihiko crossed his arms and pouted.

"Misaki, it is just to help me get an idea for a new book I'm working on." Akihiko said as he watched Misaki acted all stand off like. Misaki on the other hand was shaking like crazy knowing where this would lead to no matter what. "Hey look!" Akihiko said and pointed behind Misaki who was as easy to trick as a new born. Misaki turn to look and realized the huge mistake he made as he was picked up by Akihiko and slung over his shoulder. Struggling like crazy, Misaki gave up./" Fine" he said embarrassed," I'll put on the maid outfit but no pictures got it?!" Misaki stared at the ground in defeat. "That's a great deal for me!" Akihiko proudly stated as they when up stairs into the bedroom that him and Misaki now shared as a couple.

Within ten minutes Misaki sat in the middle of their king size bed wearing the mini maid outfit that for some reason really suited him well. He watched Akihiko grinned at him with a perverted smile while his eyes studied the young lovers body. " Hey...Why are you only in your boxers?..."Misaki asked shyly trying to hide his blush. "Oh I thought it would be more easy for you to take off of me then all my clothes together." Akihiko replied chuckling. Chills ran up Misaki's spin at the thought. "BAKA, WHO EVER MENTIONED WANTING TO PLAY DRESS UP THEN HAVE SEX!?" Misaki snapped at Akihiko in a full blush embarrassed of what Akihiko just said.

Without wasting any time Akihiko pinned Misaki to the bed holding his arms down so that Misaki could not get free of him. Smiling Akihiko planted a huge kiss onto Misaki as he struggled to get out from the heavy Akihiko that was crushing the very life out of him. Misaki stopped struggling when Akihiko kissed him a second time and softly kissed him back. Glad that Misaki has stopped fighting back Akihiko lifted himself off of Misaki revealing Misaki of the burned of having all that weight added onto him. Akihiko watched as Misaki blushed below him in a maid outfit that stopped at his mid thigh showing off his legs. " U..Usagi-san... g...go easy on me please..." Misaki mumbled as he blushed a dark red. In reply to this Akihiko put his lips onto Misaki's and forced his tongue into his mouth where they fought for dominance, which of course Akihiko won within a few seconds. Slowly he reached under the maid outfit Misaki was wearing and began to rub his lovers bulge that was starting to fight to get free of the fabric that contained it. Letting out a moan, Misaki looked at Akihiko and begged to be touched even more by Akihiko. And gladly Akihiko would do so as he also needed more of his Misaki to make it through the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Secret

Chapter 2: Hidden Secret

Misaki moaned out as Akihiko rubbed his lovers bulge that was pressing hard up against Misaki's boxers trying to get free of the tight enclose it was withstanding. " Usagi-san... more... touch me more!" Misaki begged Akihiko. "Gladly my little sexy maid" Akihiko whispered into the young lovers ears there fore making Misaki go a deep dark red in full blush at what Akihiko just said to him.

Without waiting for another second, Akihiko lifted up the bottom of the maid dress and lowered himself so that he was face to face with the huge bulge still growing within Misaki's boxers just begging to be let out and played dirty with. Smirking, slowly Akihiko pulled down Misaki's boxers and watched as Misaki's member bounced up softly hitting Misaki's stomach above. "My oh my, I sure have a naughty little maid now don't I? Lets teach you a little lesson then shall we." Akihiko chuckled as he took Misaki's member into his hand and slowly started to pump it up and slow gaining speed after every few times he pumped the swelling up member.

"Gah! I need to come Akihiko!" Misaki cried out in pleasure. "Not yet my little Maid." Replied Akihiko with a huge grin on his face. Not able to stand the pressure building up in his member, Misaki started to buckle his hips . At that moment Akihiko took the opportunity and put Misaki's member into his mouth not caring as Misaki moaned while buckling his hips faster and faster each time.

Letting Misaki do so for a few more minutes he decided it was time for him to take over. He held down Misaki's legs and started to suck on his member. He moved his tongue around Misaki's member teasing him even more. " No...U-Usagi-san …. I... I can't hold it..." With a huge moan Misaki released his seed into Akihiko's mouth making it slowly drip down his lovers throat. Smiling, Akihiko swallowed the warm seed of his little maid and pulled his member out of his mouth slowly licking off the tip making it nice and clean.

" Misaki get onto your and and knees now." Akihiko ordered Misaki. Misaki looked at his lover "BAKA! What do you think I am?! A serv..." he stopped midway remembering that his was indeed in a maid outfit still. Sighing Misaki got onto his hands and knees and faced the head board of their king sized bed and winced as he felt Akihiko slowly insert a finger at a time into Misaki's tight entrance. " What a good little maid you are. For obeying I shall give you a reward." Akihiko stated. Before Misaki had the chance to look at his lover in confusing he cried out as he felt Akihiko force his member into Misaki's small tight entrance.

After and hour of making love Both of the lovers lay in bed cuddling closer to each other under the silk covers. Misaki looked over to where the maid outfit he was in laid on the floor. Chuckling Akihiko smiled at his lover that lay beside him. "I think it would be a great idea to keep that maid outfit. You look so cute and innocent in it Misaki. It makes me fall in love with you even more and makes me want to make love with you non-stop just to show you how much I love you. Blushing, Misaki looked away and hid his smile at what his lover Akihiko said as he slowly dozed off into a sweet dream that replied in his mind. Akihiko on the other hand looked over at the bookshelf beside the bed and grinned." Another one for my growing collection of my time with Misaki in bed." he chuckled softly to himself as he looked at the cameras hidden lends that was filming the whole thing hidden behind a few books of Akihiko's boys love series that involved Misaki within them.


	3. Chapter 3: Watching Me!

Chapter 3: Watching Me?!

Waking up slowly, Misaki noticed that something was wrong. He looked around studying everything overlooking the camera that was hidden within a bunch of Akihiko's boys love books. Sitting up slowly, he bit his lip due to the pain slowly creeping up from his lower back. At that moment he noticed the two things that were out of place. One was that Akihiko was not in bed beside him like he usually is, and Two, that maid outfit he was just in a few hours ago was gone from the place on the floor it was thrown onto while the two lovers played the naughty game in bed, which of course Akihiko was the winner being the diamante one of them both no matter how Misaki attempts to win but always failing to do so at.

Getting up quickly and tossing on boxers, a plan white shirt, and jeans, Misaki headed out of the bedroom downstairs to the kitchen wondering what that Akihiko had done with that damned maid outfit._ He's such a pervert, I swear that I will not let that happen again! _Misaki thought to himself but froze remembering all the other outfits he has been forced into by Akihiko like the Bear outfit, Bunny outfit, Female Ciel Phantomhive outfit, the playboy bunny outfit just to name a few that have been of course also placed into Akihiko's boys love books.

Turning red in pure blush he went downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the kettle and filling it with water, He put it onto the stove and looked through the tea flavors they had. Shrugging he grabbed a mug and poured the green tea powder into the mug and added in the hot water that somehow was boiling within a few seconds (OMFG MAGIC). Stirring the tea, Misaki on back up the stairs to Akihiko's work room and knocked on the door softly.

Waiting for a minute with no reply to his knocking, Misaki decided that he may as well open the door. Turning the knob, he nudged the door open making sure to be quiet in case Akihiko was indeed in the room working on a new book of his... even the boys love books that were of him and Misaki's private time mostly and Akihiko's imagination combined.

Looking around, Misaki noticed Akihiko was no where in sight. "I wonder where that Usagi-san ( if you are wondering what the translation is) is..." Misaki mumbled as he took a sip of his tea. As soon as Misaki looked at the corner he wish he haddent. There of all things where the outfits he has wore wile being Akihiko's lover. Shivers ran up and down his spine as memories and thoughts came back to him of that past experiences with those outfits he had on before.

Feeling like he was being watched for some reason by the wired feeling at the back of his neck and brain he looked up to the corner of the room and his mouth dropped at the sight before him. There mounted into the wall was a camera following his every movement that he made. "When did...Know what, I don't wanna know..." He sighed walking out of the room.

While standing on the balcony that was overlooking the livingroom and kitchen a thought came to Misaki. Were there more camera's within the place he now called home? Without thinking twice Misaki ran throught the entire place looking for camera's and as he thought, in every single room was a camera. He suddenly froze realizing that he had not looked in their bedroom. "Oh shit! You got to be Fucking kidding me that perverted bastard!" Misaki shouted and ran ou to their room after placing the used mug of tea into the sink after finding the kitchens camera.

Getting into the bedroom Misaki went barazr and looked everywhere not leaving a trace of what he moved or looked through. Looking ove his shoulder he looked at the bookself that held all of Akihiko's boys lover books and a few normal books too. He noticed how the bookshelf was the only think in the room Akihiko demanded him not to touch or clean and thats when the thought hit him. Heading over to the book shelf Misaki looked through it and froze as still as a statue as he found the hidden camera within the books at stared out onto the bed. "FUCK IT! " Misaki cried as he looked at the camera that was embeded within the bookshelf itself and the thick wall behind it. That's when another thought hit him, Where was that damned Akihiko?

Akihiko frowned as he sat throught yet another book meeting of his. And just in the middle of the meeting he remembered that he forgot to recover the Camera in the bedroom "OH SHIT!" he cried out infront of everyone who turned and looked at him confused and within not even a second he was gone racing to his place as fast as he could in his red sports car hopping that his Beloved Misaki did not find the hidden camera yet due to how clever he was Akihiko doughted that he didn't find it.


End file.
